FMA Truth or Dare
by SakuraYuki-hime
Summary: When the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist have nothing else to do, they decide to a play a simple game of Truth or Dare. First fanfic, so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 1**

Once upon a FMA book, there was the land of Amestris. Where Ed, Al, Winry, Hawkeye, and all the other peoples, were bored out of their minds.

After defeating Father and the homunculi, they had nothing to do.

Ed: I'M BOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!

Al: You know what, I'm bored too.

Ed: Let's play "The Alchemist"!

Everyone: NO!

Al: Not everyone can play "The Alchemist" Brother!

Winry: Yeah, Ed!

Ed: Then LEARN!

Al: Besides, not everyone can do alchemy, and either way, you always win!

Ed: So what. The shortest Alchemist wins, anyway!

Al: Let's play "Dress up the Kitties"!

Everyone: NO!

Al: Why not? (As he starting hugging his kitty, which he sneaked in)

Winry: Not everyone can dress up a cat without getting scratched first. (Points at Ed)

Ed: HEY! It's not my fault I kicked it with my metal leg! He hit me with a ball of yarn, which HURT!

Winry: YARN! A ball a yarn hurts you! But a wrench doesn't! GOSH! Who understands you!

Ed: Look, I lost my soul to a wrench. If Al weren't there to get it, I wouldn't be here!

Winry: Good. We don't need you here!

Ed and Winry start fighting a battle to the death. By, STARING!

Mustang: Ok, ok. Stop fighting lovebirds.

Winry: Hey!

Everyone: What?

Winry: Let's play "Truth or Dare"!

Ed: I haven't played that for a while now.

Hawkeye: That's a kid's game! No way.

Mustang: You wish. I'd rather be bored out of my mind.

Ed: Fine. Go ahead. I don't care.

Hawkeye: Fine. I'll play.

Al: Yay! EVERYONE'S gonna play!

Mustang: WHAT!

Ed: This oughta be interesting.

Winry: Now! Everyone form a circle.

Everyone did as Winry told them to and the game started!

Winry: OK! Now, I'll pick who go's first.

Winry looks at everyone with a scary look in her eyes. Everyone but Hawkeye was scared. She continued with the look as she pointed the wrench to Ed.

Winry: Ed, I CHOOSE YOU!

Ed: I'm not a Pokémon.

Winry: Whatever. Truth or Dare?

Ed: Truth. I'm not ashamed of anything.

Winry: We'll see about that. Is it true you peed in your pants when you were in second grade?

Everyone stared at Ed.

Ed: STOP STARING AT ME!

Winry: Well?

Ed: That's only because Al dropped his chocolate milk on me!

Everyone looked at Al with a look that made him feel guilty.

Al: That's only because he made me laugh! And fall over!

Now everyone was staring at Ed.

Ed: Can we move on.

Winry: Now Ed. Your turn!

Ed: I choose … Al!

Al: WHAT!

Ed: That's right. Now Truth or Dare!

Al: Dare!

Ed: When you walk by, ignore every cat you see with a cold heart. (With an evil glare only Ed can pull off)

Everyone stared at Al.

Al: Is there a second choice?

Ed: There's truth.

Al: Yeah, that one.

Ed: Is it true that you tried to propose to Winry?

Everyone stared at Al with a look of surprise. Even Winry.

Al: I was little. And you did it too Brother, remember?

Ed remembered the flashback as a little kid. Winry declined both of their proposes because she said that she will never marry a man, or boy, who is shorter than her.

Ed: Oh yeah…Well its Al's turn!

Al: Ok! I choose… Hawkeye!

Hawkeye: Whatever.

Al: Truth or Dare?

Hawkeye: Dare!

Al: I dare you to kiss Mustang!

Mustang blushes as he stares at Hawkeye.

Hawkeye and Mustang: NO!

Ed: Awww, come on lovebirds.

Winry: You know you want to.

Al: Plus, you HAVE to do it.

Al had a chibi/evil look on his face.

Al: Do it, do it, DO IT! (In a creepy voice that was weird)

Hawkeye: Truth?

Al: Is it true that you and Mustang had a relationship?

Everyone stared at both Mustang and Hawkeye.

Hawkeye: Yes.

Everyone gasps.

(Author's note: Have you noticed that there's a lot of staring?)

Winry: Hawkeye, your turn!

Hawkeye: I choose Mustang.

Mustang: I'm the only one left.

Ed: Just go already!

Hawkeye: Truth or Dare?

Mustang: Dare!

Hawkeye: I dare you to …read Havoc's book.

Mustang: NO!

Hawkeye: You have no choice.

Havoc hand's Mustang his book. Mustang slowly grabs it in disgust.

Havoc: Come on, it's a great book!

Mustang: Yeah right! I'll probably have nightmares about it!

Havoc: Their more like dreams… (Stares off in to space)(Nosebleed)(Drools)

Mustang start's reading and finishes' the book. He slammed the cover down and walked away from what he calls now "A horrible game". But, that didn't stop them from continuing the game.

Havoc: I'll take his place!

Winry: Goody. (In a sarcastic tone)

Havoc: I choose Winry!

Winry: Fine.

Havoc: Truth or Dare?

Winry: Dare!

Havoc I dare you to call Ed…

Havoc mouthed the word 'S-h-o-r-t' to Winry so HE wouldn't get pumbled. I mean, he valued his life.

Winry: Fine! Ed!

Ed turned around from talking to Al.

Ed: Yeah?

Winry: You are SHORT!

Ed: What?

Winry: Yeah. You heard me, SHORTY!

CLIFFHANGER!

Author: JK!

Ed: Who are you?

Author: You're Master.

Al: She's nice!

Ed: You know her?

Al: Yeah. Remember, Brother?

Ed had a flash back of when he went to her house and met her and her older sister who was oddly just like Ed. They played poker and her sister beat Ed's butt.

Ed: Oh yeah…. Your sister need's to give back my red coat!

Author: She said that she won fair and square and that she's never gonna give it back. And she found a kitty in there too!

Everyone stared at Al as he started petting his new kitty.

Al: I forgot it?

Author: Well here. She's not a cat person. Plus, we already have a dog. (Hand's over kitty)

Al: YAY! MY KITTY!

Ed: But I'm nothing without my red coat!

Author: Oh well, SHORTY!

Ed: What? Did you just called me short?

Author: Yeah! And it felt goooood!

Ed: Two people have called me short but, I can't do anything about it 'cause they're girls!

Suddenly, the author recalled that Havoc mouthed the short and told Winry to call Ed that because Winry picked 'Dare'.

Ed: WHAT!

Sorry, but we have to finish the game in another chapter, because Ed is now beating Havoc up and I do not want to expose the fight to all the viewers cause when you call Ed short, well… let's just say it gets pretty brutal from there. So bye! And read my next installment! BYE! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Author: Oh and before I leave, I have to tell you that my sister's username on fanfic is Shadou-Okami Teishu! She says that she's doesn't mind the mention. Just to let you know! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

FMA Truth or Dare Chapter 2

HI! This is chapter 2! Today, we're gonna have some guest stars! We have my sister, Shadou-Okami Teishu!

Shadou-Okami: WHAT! I didn't ask for this!

Sakura Yuki Hime: …. OH WELL!

Shadou-Okami: You're mean! And to think you're my little sister!

Sakura Yuki Hime: But you get to wear Ed's coat… the one you won in Poker!

Shadou-Okami: You were saying.

Sakura Yuki Hime: Yay! This chapter we have Envy, Wrath (2003), and Maes Hughes!

Envy: Why didn't you put me in the first chapter…..?

Sakura Yuki Hime: Cause you get too emotional!

Envy: That's not true… (Sniffle, sniffle)

Sakura Yuki Hime: You see! GOSHNESS!

Wrath: Envy, Envy, Envy. Man up already!

Envy: I can't! (Cries)

Maes Hughes: Look at my daughter! Isn't she so adorable?

Sakura Yuki Hime: OK! Now, let's start the game!

Winry: Let's start with Ed, again.

Ed: You guys like to pick on me, don't you?

Sakura Yuki Hime: Yes. Now go.

Winry: Truth or Dare?

Ed: Dare!

Winry: I dare you to run into a pack of screaming fangirls!

Ed: …

Shadou-Okami: GET EM!

Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(Runs)  
(Shadou-Okami runs after Ed)

Sakura Yuki Hime: Ok… They won't be back for a while.

Winry: He's gonna die.

Wrath: You got that right.

Hughes: Look at my daughter! SO CUTE!

Envy: Can we get on with the game….. (Stops sniffling)

Winry: Al, it's your turn.

Al: Ohhh. Not again.

Winry: Truth or Dare.

Al: Dare!

Winry: I dare you to… hit Ed with a wrench!

Al: But, wouldn't Brother get hurt?

Winry: He'll be fine!

Ed gets back from the chasing of the fangirls.

Ed: WHAT?

Winry: That's right! And make it the biggest wrench I got!

Ed: NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT "THE SHOT"!

Winry: You can handle it!

Al hits Ed with a "The Shot" and Ed goes unconscious.

Al: SORRY BROTHER! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE!

Winry: Don't worry. If he doesn't forgive you, I'll set him straight!

Al thought of all the torture that Winry could come up with and wouldn't dare to even yell them out.

Winry: OK! Let's keep going!

Sakura Yuki Hime: Ok….

Envy: I'm scared!

Hughes: I love my daughter! SHE'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTEE!

Sakura Yuki Hime: Hughes, maybe you should go spend time with your daughter.

Hughes: OK! BYE!

Everyone: BYE!

Envy: He was starting to get annoying! My daughter this, my daughter that, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I DON'T CARE!

Havoc: Says the guy who cried when the author called him emotional…

Envy: SHUT UP!

Winry: You gotta admit, it did get kinda annoying.

Sakura Yuki Hime: Can we move on? (Holding Kish)

Envy: Where did he come from?

Sakura Yuki Hime: He was always here.

Winry: Really?

Sakura Yuki Hime: Yeah…

Shadou-Okami comes back from the fan girl meeting that she randomly announced after Ed ran away.

Shadou-Okami: WOW! I'm tired! Oh, hi Kish!

Kish: Hi!

Shadou-Okami: Wait! Envy, Kish, stand next to each other.

Envy and Kish: Ok…..

Envy and Kish stand next to each other as they were told.

Shadou-Okami: LOOK! They're twins!

Envy and Kish look at each other and didn't see it.

Kish: I'm not his twin. I'm loved by the author more than Envy is.

Shadou-Okami: Ouch.

Envy: No….. She loves ME more!

Envy was starting to cry and they both were starting to get competitive.

Kish: NO! SHE LOVES ME!

Envy: NO! SHE LOVES ME!

Author: Oh no!

Envy and Kish started to grab one of the author's arms and started to pull.

Envy: She's mine!

Kish: NO! She's mine!

Sakura Yuki Hime: I'm not the last slice of pizza guys!

Shadou-Okami grabs two guns and pointed it at both Kish and Envy.

Shadou-Okami: Ok. If one of you rip her arms off, you're gonna get it.

Both envy and Kish let go of Sakura Yuki Himes arms and Kish pulls her towards him.

Winry: Ok. Can we move on?

Shadou- Okami: Yes, yes we can.

Sakura Yuki Hime: Ok we can move on.

Hughes: LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER!

(Long pause)

Winry: I thought we told you to go home. (Calmly)

Hughes: I forgot my paper work…

Kish: Ok, go and get it. (Calmly)

Hughes: Ok!

Maes Hughes went and got his paperwork and went home.

Hughes: Bye!

Everybody: BYE!

Sakura Yuki Hime: Ok….

Wrath: Whatever….

Shadou- Okami: PONYO!

Sakura Yuki Hime: Ponyo? Really?

Winry: What does that have to do with anything?

Shadou- Okami: She's right there…

Ponyo: HI!

Everybody: Hi…

Ponyo: I WANT HAM!

Sakura Yuki Hime: OK!

Sakura Yuki Hime gives Ponyo the ham and lets her eat.

Ponyo: Thank you!

Kish: That was weird.

Shadou- Okami: Ponyo, Ponyo is a tiny little fish; she's a little fish from the deep blue sea. Ponyo, Ponyo is a tiny little girl; she's a little girl with a round tummy!

Ed: PONYO!

Winry: ED!

Ed: What?

Winry: Really?

Al: Brother's gone crazy!

Ponyo: I WANT HAM!

Sakura Yuki Hime: (Over all the noise, singing, music, crying, and screaming.) OK! SINCE THIS IS GOING NOWHERE AND IS GETTING CRAZY…

(Random chicken runs across)

(Kish runs after it)

Kish: WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!COME HERE CHICKEN!

Envy: I'M NOT A GENDER CONFUSED PALM TREE! (Crying in a corner.)

Sakura Yuki Hime: NO YOU'RE NOT, ENVY! BYE! OH, AND NOW I'M TAKING REQUEST 'CAUSE CHAPTER 3 IS THE LAST CHAPTER! BYE!

Ex. Al Truth (Put truth here)


End file.
